Colony Breacher
Elite combat veterans that volunteer for "neural refortification" and deployed as frontline anti-strain shock troops. - Cryovat description. Available from the Cryovat at the Special Warfare Center, Colony Breachers are walking tanks. They can take large amounts of damage, possess bonuses to both Melee and Ranged combat, and are completely immune to infection. Given their heavy power armor, however, they move very slowly. Additionally, because of their "neural refortification", Breachers are unable to receive medals. Their health also drains at a constant pace, requiring them to be healed often. Traits Crisis Gear Breachers are clad in strain-proof powered armour that can survive antitank rounds. The suit gives 95% resistance to ranged and melee attacks, as well as total immunity to infection, fire, and electroshock. Hurt Locker Every minute in the astro-mining suit is fatigue-inducing. Breachers often die of strain. This trait constantly drains the health of the Colony Breacher unit regardless of their morale. As such, they require frequent medical attention. Classes Recon - Mach TBA Standard - Torp TBA Assault - Sturm TBA Defender - Grav TBA Special - Geist Geist is a legendary combat medic who survived the Neptune incident. When they found him, he was fused to the melted remains of the Starlifter. Geist doubles as a medical unit. Tactics * Colony Breachers are nearly invulnerable to normal forms of attack. As such, the best tactic is to simply push forward, overwhelming enemies with sheer force. Breachers are most effective when they do not have to protect weaker units, such as extermination missions. ** If the player needs to protect a unit with Colony Breachers, it is best to directly escort the objective with one unit while the rest form a wall to block or restrict Strain movement. * Because of the Hurt Locker trait, Colony Breachers will need to be healed frequently. Using a Medic or Consumable will restrict squad make-up and inventory management. Instead, the player can use Geist, the Special Colony Breacher who doubles as a medical unit. ** Using two Geist units at once can enable the player to use a squad composed solely of Colony Breachers, as the Geist units can counteract the passive Hurt Locker trait, and heal each other. * Equipping a Colony Breacher with two or more Stinky Boots will boost their speed to the point of negating or, if equipped with three, surpassing the heavy debuffs to a Colony Breacher's movement speed. Just be aware that multiple Stinky Boots, especially among multiple squad members, will significantly decrease the morale of any nearby squad members, likely triggering their negative traits quite quickly. ** As Colony Breachers do not possess a negative trait that can be triggered, a squad consisting of only Colony Breachers all equipped with multiple Stinky Boots will be very fast and very deadly for what is effectively little to no consequence, save the lack of inventory slots. Trivia * The Cryovat description specifically mentions that Colony Breacher armor can withstand anti-tank rounds. This is not exactly exclusive to Breachers, as many units, with the proper skills and equipped gear, can survive anti-tank rounds. ** This is not to be confused with Railgun rounds, which will kill any unit with a single shot. * Thanks to their extremely high resistances and damage bonuses, a single Colony Breacher can take on two Maulers with a machete and win on normal difficulty. * The "Hurt Locker" trait is a potential reference to the 2009 film The Hurt Locker. Additionally, the Breacher power armor bears a strong resemblance to modern EOD suits. Category:Units Category:Division Category:UN2 Category:Human